


Snuggle

by nekonexus



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sharing a bed is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

In the dark hours of a quiet night, Eduard let himself into Orpherus' room uninvited. Opening the door just enough to slip through, he closed it silently behind him and studied the cavernous room for a moment. Faint moonlight spilled in through the window, along with a gentle breeze that kept the thin, white curtains waving. Orpherus was sound asleep, untroubled by dreams for once it seeemed. The moonlight gave his pale skin an ashen cast, but his features were peaceful.

Pulling off his boots, Ed left them by the door and walked quickly across the cold stone floor to the bedside. Shedding his uniform, he slipped beneath the sheet clad only in his underwear and necklace. "Orphe," he whispered, enjoying the sound of his best friend's name as he always did. "Oi, Orphe..." He rested a gentle hand on Orphe's shoulder and waited.

A moment later, Orpherus sighed and stirred. He shifted, half-rolling towards Ed, and mumbled, "Ed? What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up," Ed replied with a sideways grin. Sliding his hand from Orphe's shoulder to his chest, he pushed his friend gently over onto his back.

Orphe blinked up at him in sleepy confusion. "It's a bad idea, Ed." But he didn't protest when Ed snuggled up against him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Why?" Ed asked, curling the long locks of Orphe's hair around his fingers. He loved the silken feel of it, so sleek and well-behaved, unlike the coarse, unruly mess of his own hair. "I just wanted some company. It's not like I'm here to oh, say, seduce you, or anything." Although he was all too aware of the fact that Orphe slept naked, he wasn't about to try and take advantage of it. Orphe could quite easily break his fingers.

"Really?" Orphe said, sounding more awake. "You're not usually one for resisting temptation." His fingers trailed lightly down Ed's spine, raising goosebumps and leaving a trail of shivers in their wake.

"It's not my fault you sleep naked," Ed protested teasingly. He slid his hand down to caress the planes of Orphe's stomach, feeling his friend's swift breath at his touch. He smiled, resisting the urge to continue exploring.

Orphe sighed and placed his right hand on top of Ed's. "It's still a bad idea. If someone should find out..."

Rolling his eyes, Ed wiggled his fingers. "Orphe... no one's gonna find out. And I don't think anyone would care even if they did." But the tension was creeping back into Orphe's body. He'd lost this round.

Pulling his arm out from under Ed's neck, Orphe rolled over onto his side with his back to Ed. "You're too trusting," he murmured.

Fitting his body to the curves of Orphe's, Ed sighed. "Just let me stay awhile, alright?" He laid his arm over Orphe's waist, reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

Orphe's only reply was to squeeze his fingers and relax into his embrace. Ed grinned in triumph.


End file.
